The Death of Harry Potter
by rachybaby
Summary: Harry Potter is a very old man now, where does he go when his life ends?


The Death of Harry Potter

Harry Potter was nearly ninety-five years old and was now laid in his bed looking at his children and grandchildren who were seated around him smiling sadly.

Harry looked at his daughter; "Lily-" Lily Boot smiled and leaned forward pressing a finger to his lips.

"We love you daddy, say hi to mum for us" she kissed his cheek.

"Say hi to dad and mum for me Uncle Harry" said Teddy Lupin as Harry, smiling peacefully, closed his eyes.

Lily reached out and pressed a finger to his pulse point but there was no pounding from the flow of blood underneath his skin.

"He's gone" she whispered before resting her head on her father's chest as tears slid from her eyes.

* * *

Harry Potter opened his eyes again and found himself surrounded by whiteness; he sat up and looked around but could see nothing but the white light. He looked down at himself and saw that he was naked.

"Clothes" his hissed and a set appeared next to him and he quickly dressed before standing up and looking around him expecting to see Kings Cross appear like it had last time, but nothing happened.

"Come on! Appear!" he hissed.

"Waiting for something Harry?" asked a voice that made Harry freeze; the last time he'd heard that voice was in the Department of Mysteries nearly eighty years ago.

Slowly, Harry turned and found himself facing Sirius Black and Remus Lupin who were standing leaning against each other and grinning at him.

"Sirius!" Harry ran to his godfather and embraced him while Sirius laughed happily.

"Aww, its great to see you Harry!" said Sirius and Harry let go of him and turned to Remus.

"Hello Harry".

"Hey Remus" Harry replied and hugged Remus quickly, "Teddy says hi" Remus raised an eyebrow but he was still smiling, "He was there when-" Harry stopped and Remus nodded.

Harry turned back to Sirius, "Look Sirius, I know it's been like eighty odd years but I'm sorry, if I hadn't taken any notice of the dream you-"

"Harry shut up" said Sirius pulling him into another hug. "If you hadn't acted on what you saw I'd have questioned how much you cared, the only thing I could berate you on is that you didn't use the mirror but never mind, we're together again and that's all that matters. Now _come on_ everyone is dead excited to see you again!" Sirius told him and Harry laughed while Remus groaned at the terrible pun.

They linked arms and walked forward, "Where are me going?" asked Harry.

"Home" said Sirius and slowly as they walked Harry saw houses on a street start to appear and Harry jaw dropped, they had just reached the edge of the street when he saw three people heading towards them.

"HARRY!" shouted the one with red hair before breaking into a run and leaping into Harry's arms making Sirius and Remus leap away from them as Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny.

"Ginny?" he put her down and looked into her beautiful face, she didn't look a day older than twenty-one.

"Oh Harry I've missed you _so much_!" and the she kissed him. After a moment he pulled away, cupping her face in his hands.

"I've missed you too" he whispered and pulled her into a tight hug and looked at Ron and Hermione grinning.

"Do we get a hug too?" asked Hermione.

Harry laughed and Ginny let him go grinning, "Yeah but don't expect me to kiss you too" Hermione laughed at him before hurrying forward and hugging him tightly and Ron followed suit before joking trying to kiss him by cupping Harry's face in his hands and puckering his lips.

"Gerroff yeh puff!" said Harry shoving him away and Ron laughed.

"Come on, everyone's waiting" said Ginny taking his hand and pulling him forward.

"Who's everyone?" asked Harry.

"You'll see, oh Harry just you wait! I've met them and…and…oh Harry they are amazing! And they are so looking forward to seeing you!" said Ginny making Harry wonder more about who 'they' were.

"Ginny, shut up" said Sirius with a grin and Harry frowned.

"Ok _who _are you on about?" demanded Harry.

"You'll see soon enough" said Remus with a grin.

A witch in her thirties with a thin, kind face and black hair that was tied up in a bun was in her garden picking flowers and as they approached she looked up, "Harry! Oh my boy it's wonderful to see you!" she beamed at him and hugged him across the gate.

Harry looked into her young face and realised who she was, "Professor McGonagall?" She laughed.

"Minerva, please you're not my student anymore" she told him with a smile.

"Right, sure, Minerva" Harry said his cheeks going slightly pink but he was grinning broadly at her and she smiled at him before handing him a white rose and a lily. "Thanks" she handed the rest of them different flowers.

"I'll see you at the party later" she told him.

"What party?" Harry asked.

"Your party of course!" laughed Minerva. "We throw a party for every new person who joins us" Harry grinned.

"Sounds good to me, see you later".

"See you in a bit" she said turning back to her flowers.

They walked further down the street and came to a house that was shaped like a triangle and there was a circle painted on it and a line down the centre, Harry stared at it.

"That's the Deathly Hallows sign" he said and then he saw the man in the doorway and stopped dead before running to the gate.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Dumbledore nodded and Harry beamed at him before pushing open the gate and running down the path to embrace his old headmaster. "It's wonderful to see you again sir!"

"And you" said Harry.

"Albus, what-?" a man came out of the house and when he saw Harry, stopped.

"Ah yes, Harry this is my very good friend Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert this is Harry Potter" Gellert held out a hand and Harry shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you Harry, Albus has told me so much about you" said Gellert.

"It's good to meet you too, I've heard a lot about you too" said Harry, feeling uncomfortable.

"Nothing good though of course" said Gellert, "We make so many mistakes in life and we can never take them back" Harry nodded.

"Yes but as long as you regret them then I suppose erm…" Harry's voice trailed off and Gellert laughed.

"Have you been to the end of the street yet?" he asked and Harry shook his head.

"Well I suggest you get going they are waiting for you" said Albus and Harry nodded, "We'll see you at the party".

"Yeah see you later" said Harry and he rejoined the others and they carried on walking, as the end of the street came into view a massive mansion also appeared.

"Whoa! Said Harry, "Who lives there?"

"You'll see" said Sirius with a grin and they picked up speed and walked through the high white metal gates, Harry headed for the front door but Sirius pulled him to the side and led then around the outside to the back of the house and as they drew closer Harry could hear music, talking and laughter. They walked around the back corner of the house and Harry saw a mass of people all standing around drinking, talking and laughing the people nearest to him stopped, looked at him and beamed.

"Harry!"

"Molly!" Harry hurried forward and embraced the woman who'd been like a mother to him when he was alive.

"Oh my dear boy! Welcome home, we've missed you so much" she told him.

"I've missed you too" he told her before looking over her shoulder and seeing the rest of the Wesley's, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Eliphas Dodge and many more. He shook hands and hugged everyone before Sirius appeared at his side.

"Ok, ok that's enough" he turned to Harry, "You've waited long enough, all three of you have".

"All three?" asked Harry looking confused.

"All three of you" he put his arm around Harry's shoulder's and led him through the crowd to where Remus was standing next to a tall thin man with glasses, hazel eyes and unruly black hair like Harry's, this man was beaming at him his arm around a woman with long red hair and bright green eyes, this woman was also beaming at him.

Harry hadn't given a single thought to his parents, yet there they were, right in front of him.

"Mum? Dad?" they both nodded and Lily Potter slowly started t walk toward him. "Mum!" the cry that escaped Harry's lips was heart wrenching as he practically flew into his mother's arms and holding her tight, he'd never given a moment thought to the pent up sadness inside him but now he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Oh Harry" Lily whispered pulling out of the hug, "My baby boy, I'm so proud of you-"

"We both are" came a voice from next to them and Harry looked to his left and saw that his father had joined them.

"Dad!" Harry hugged him tight and James laughed and hugged his son.

"Awww I've missed you!" said James letting go of Harry, "Hermione told us how you defeated Voldemort both times, actually killing him the second time" Harry grinned.

"But she wouldn't tell us anything else" said Lily, "She told us we'd have to wait to hear the rest" and Harry laughed and nodded.

"I told you he was just Prongs but with green eyes" said Sirius coming to stand next to Lily and she laughed looking from James to Harry.

"Yes! He does look just like James!" Remus joined them.

"Yeah looks like Prongs but is Lily through and through" Sirius shook his head.

"He's got bits of James too" the three Potter's laughed and Lily and James pulled Harry into a huge hug.

"Together at last" whispered Lily.

"Forever" said James and Harry nodded resting his head on his mother's shoulder and his arm around his father's back, not wanting to let go of them just yet.


End file.
